A Shaman King Fairy Tale
by Twisted Tristan
Summary: Rated PG for now... Will go up in later chapters. AU Yoh is the prince of a kingdom and is sent to another kingdom to learn responsibility and become fit to be married. What adventures will he get into over there? Bum Bum Bum... YxA, RxH, and slight TxM a
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! Welcome to my first SK fanfic. I hope to make this one really long… but it most likely won't end up that way seeing as how I get sidetracked easily. O.o Sometimes I wonder if I have ADD… Anywho! Enough about my own cough person problems… on with this story!

Warning: This story includes shounen-ai or guyxguy love. None in this chapter, sorry (

Disclaimer: I don't own characters of SK, but if I did, I would give new meaning to the word "hentai" >)

Anywhoo….on with the ficcy!

-

The calm waters spread out before him, rippling ever so softly in tune with the small breeze. Scaly, silver fish whipped through the waters, dashing from one place to another, never stopping to enjoy the wonderful feel of the sparkling lake around them.

The beauty of the wilderness spread out all around. This place was the very essence of nature. This place was the famous garden of the Asakura family. The garden had a deep beautiful pond complete with a charming waterfall, a meadow full of springtime flowers that grew all year round, and even a thick forest, still uncharted, and better left that way. Fruit trees bloomed blossoms and fruit all year long.

This was the pride and joy of the Asakura kingdom. Season after season, the garden stayed the same. It was unaffected by the harshness of winter and the cold. Even in the middle of December, you could come out, and lay in the meadow with the marigolds and daisys tickling your face. You would feel as if it was summer again, cooling off by the pond as the sun beat down upon your head.

Many said it was a magical garden, brought on by the strength of the Asakura family. It was said that if the Asakuras were ever to leave the throne, the garden would wither and die. The garden often displayed the mood of the kingdom and its inhabitants. During times of peace, the garden bloomed with gorgeous flowers and abundant fruit, but during times of war, the garden was covered in ice and snow.

And in the middle of the beauty of the garden was a boy. Not just any normal boy, but a prince. Of course you wouldn't tell this by looking at him. Yoh Askakura was a very different kind of prince. Not conceited or selfish or snobby… no… he was more.. unconcerned. He was the kind of person who could spend the entire day admiring the beauty of the daffodils as the wind swayed them from side to side. He could stare and watch the ripples on the lake for hours. Yes, Yoh Askura was very…'deep'. He cared little for the matieral side of life. Unfortunetly, his grandfather felt differently.

Yoh Asakura had a problem. Not just a small, itty bitty problem. No. A BIG problem. And her name was Anna. That's right! Prince Yoh Asakura was engaged to be married. To a girl he'd never met, no doubt. Anugly, snooty, girl with abig, pointed nose, stringy black hair and warts. And pimples! Yes pimples! ALL OVER. Who wasflat as a board with fungus imbetween her toes and horribly yellow crooked teeth. Or so he guessed...Yes, that had to be Princess Anna Kiyoyama.

-

Meanwhile… his wife-to-be wasn't taking it so well either.

"WHAT? I am not getting married to some pompous, overbearing, conceited, greedy bastard! I was made for more than that! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. BABY. MACHINE! No, I don't care about the good of the kingdom! What about the good of me!"

And at that Princess Anna went flying out of the room, slamming the door behind her and muttering very unladylike things. She swore she would never let someone else decide her future. And she was going to keep to her promise.

Tonight… A little break out was in order. Anna was gonna rule her own life… and no one was gonna do a damn thing to stop her.

-

"Prince Yoh! Prince Yoh! Come quick!" The young prince lifted his head in time to see a small, short little figure come running from the castle. By the time he got to where Yoh was standing, he was huffing and puffing incessantly.

"Are you okay, Manta?"

"Of course! But your Grandfather wants you right now! He just about blew his lid when we said we couldn't find you in the palace. You better hurry before he blows the whole castle to smithereens!" Manta got behind Yoh and began to push him towards the house. Yoh began his descent to the castle, but would go no faster than a snail's pace regardless of Manta's pushing. Slowly, he made his way up to the Throne Room and a proclamation that would change his life forever.

-

"WHAT? You're inviting over the heir to Asakura kingdom! And you're going to make me play babysitter! Why me! Get Jun to do it, he's more her style!"

"I resent that," a small voice interjected, but could not be heard over the screaming of her male equivalent.

"No, no, no, not at all Prince Ren. Prince Yoh is merely coming for a visit… and would like to see how a real castle is run, and how a real prince should act. This is a compliment to our kingdom! That fool Yohmei knows that we know how to run a kingdom, and has sent his grandson here to learn our secrets. Hah! Like he thinks we'd tell him! No, but we shall rub our superiority in their faces! Just watch Ren, soon their land will be ready for the taking. And when I die… you shall be ruler of it all!"

Prince Ren turned away, trying to hide his disgust from his Uncle. He hated his Uncle, and they both knew it. Ren was disgusted with hisgreed and his hunger for power. Ren was disgusted with his need to hate. To hate anything and everything. He had taught his nephew to be just like him...The only thing that was keeping him alive now was his strength. One day Ren would be stronger... and then... the showdown would begin.

Prince Ren Tao was a handsome, imposingindividual. He was thevery imageof strength, courage, and coldness. He commanded the attention of an entire room by merely walking in, but he had very few people skills. When people would talk to him, he would say nothing, giving off the impression of him being snotty and stuck-up. This was not true. The fact of the matter was that people had nothing interesting to say to him.He had no friends, but plenty of enemies. From the time he came into his Uncle's care, he had been taught that friends were a weakness. A weakness that had to be gotten rid of.

His only salvation was his sister, Jun. She was his only friend in the world. She kept him from going mad with rage, she helped him from becoming the monster that was their uncle. When they were younger, she would comforthim when their uncle beat him. A little procedure he called "training." Training him till he had a tolerance for pain. In fact, it never stopped hurting. He just grew so cold, he stopped crying.

"Does having to baby-sit, annoy you dear Brother?" Jun asked hiding her grin. Ren scowled at her and walked right past. "Come, come Brother don't run away!" She said hurrying to catch up with him. She stopped him for a moment and smiled. "Maybe he'll be the solution to your problem. Maybe he can help you break free..."

-

"But grandfather! How can you do this to me! First, trying to marry me off to some horrible, snotty princess, and now sending me off to another country!"

"Yoh, it is for your own good. You need to learn responsibility and courage… and stop being so damn lazy! What would the other kingdoms think… if they knew my grandson liked to sniff flowers and lie by ponds! They'd call you a pansy! No… It's final. You're going to the Tao Kingdom and that's that."

Yoh couldn't decide which was worse, getting engaged or leaving his one and only home. All he knew was one thing… being a prince sucked.

-

A/N: Well…that's the end of Chappy 1 and so far…. Anna is very OOC. I'm sorry! –cries- I know I know… Im a crappy authoress but still! I'm sorry Anna is so OOC but I don't want her to be a snooty princess. I like Anna and that's just too cliché. Anyway… That's all for Chapter 1. Hopefully I'll pop out with a few more chapters soon. My goal is to be done with Chapter 2 by the end of the week. Please review! –cries- It is my goal to someday get more than 20 reviews. I'm so pathetic… I've never even gotten more than like 4. Anyway please review! I'm a desperate girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Vash… you are my only friend! –huggles- if it weren't for you, I'd probably be giving up this story right now. Thank you! –cries- This chapter is dedicated to you! –TT out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sk characters… but if I did, I wouldn't have made Ren so darn short in the manga. Did you notice how he looked like a little kid in the beginning? What's up wit dat? O.o

-

Anna walked into the Dinner Hall smiling brazenly and thanking the gentlemen who stood to help her with her seat. All eyebrows in the room shot up. Was this the same girl who only hours before had been yelling unladylike things so that the entire kingdom could hear her? Was this the same Princess Anna who kicked and screamed until she got what she wanted… was this amiable girl truly she?

"Good evening, Anna dear," her mother said, being the first to recover from the shock.

"Good evening, mummy," Anna replied curtly, flashing her mother a charming smile. In the thought bubbles of the entire room, everyone came to the only possible conclusion. Yes… it was the only explanation to the odd behavior of their princess. Aliens had abducted her!

Of course, no one wanted to say this out loud, so instead they said,

"Are you feeling okay, Princess Anna?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" And that was the end of that conversation. And things only got worse as the night wrought on. Princess Anna was seen dancing, being hospitable and even…. Horror! Charming snooty courtiers with her witty jokes. This was entirely something new for Princess Anna. Everyone who knew her was amazed. They weren't sure whether they should be happy their princess was maturing or be extremely disturbed.

At first glance, Princess Anna looked like any other person. She had long straight blonde hair and deep, brown eyes. She was not overly short or tall, or… developed. She didn't even dress particularly well. All in all, she was rather average. But still, there was something different about her. Something about the gleam in her eyes, or the way she walked and talked. Looking at her, you'd think Anna was average, but talking to her, just talking to her, was an enlightening experience. She had so many strong opinions about so many different things. Within minutes, she could easily persuade you to her side about whatever topic was controversial at the time. In truth, Princess Anna had a way with words.

And right now she was using them to sway over the hearts of the guests; everyone who didn't know her for what she truly was: A whiny and screaming spoiled little princess.

As the night wore on, the dinner hall began to clear out as people left to go back to their homes to sleep, or pursue whatever other activities one can do in the middle of the night. (No you perverts, Midnight snacking! And playing Yahtzee! Lol) The princess Anna, known for her late night habits, was surprisingly one of the first to leave for bed.

"No, no… you do me honor by asking me to stay, but I really cannot. You see I must get up early. There are many wedding preparations still left to attend too. My wedding to the Asakura boy is coming up, so you see, I really cannot stay," Anna said, smiling her sweetest smile. Those who knew her well all sighed in relief. They were sure that there was something indeed wrong with the Lady Anna and hopefully, tomorrow morning, they would wake up to find Princess Anna back to normal again. Unfortunately, they would wake up the next morning to find Princess Anna not at all.

-

"THAT'S IT! THE LAST STRAW! ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOUR ASS AND SPEND OUR MONEY! IT'S TIME YOU GO OUT THERE AND GET A JOB! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!" said a young girl no older then fifteen. She had bright blue hair and matching eyes, which at the moment where flaming with anger. She kicked her brother out the door, grinning with satisfaction as he slammed his equally neon blue head onto the ground.

"Awww… But Sis!" He said, looking up at her with fake puppy dog eyes. He got down on his knees and begged and pleaded. Unfortunately, his sister had no mercy.

"Don't "but sis" me!" she screamed, launching a brown suitcase at his head, which collided with a sickening thud. He lay on the floor knocked out, and for a second she felt a moment of pity. But then it was gone. She slammed the door with a feminine humph.

Horohoro lay on there on the ground, swatting at the birdies that continued to fly around his head. He slowly clamored to his feet and picked up the suitcase, heading for the nearest inn.

"I don't need her," he muttered slowly. But he did. Horohoro had been living with his sister ever since their father had booted him out. Sure he was young, and a little opinionated but still. It wasn't his fault that he had "accidentally" hit his future-bride-to-be with a plate full of mashed potatoes. Honest! He had slipped. But still, his father wouldn't accept his apology. He raved on and on about how he had shamed the family line, and disgraced them and how they'd never be accepted by society, and finally, just when they were beginning to be accepted by the higher nobility. It wasn't his fault he had been born a lower noble. It wasn't fair to disown him just because he had accidentally smacked a chick in the face with potatoes.

Anyway… after that he had come to live with his sister. He had to be truthful… Maybe he had spent a few days lazying about, but still. She didn't have to kick him out! Oh well… He didn't need her anyway! He was his own man. He was gonna go out there and find a name for himself and then they'd all be sorry. They'd all be sorry they'd laughed at the Great HoroHoro!

"Hey kid… you looking for some work?" Horohoro turned toward the voice coming from the shadows of the building. And here was opportunity, knocking on his door.

-

"Princess Anna… I don't think this is such a good idea…" the pink-haired maid said.

"Nonsense Tamara, this is great. No one will catch us and then we'll be home free to go out into the big world and make a name for ourselves." Anna said, slowly holding up a hand to signal to her friend that it was time to be silent. She pulled her cloak closer and motioned for Tamara to follow her as she inched out from behind the door. The light glanced off the walls, making every shadow look as if it was a guard, waiting to stop them.

"Hey did you hear about the princess's engagement to the Asakura heir?" Anna stopped barely in time to miss being seen by the guards. Behind her she could feel the other girl's hands shaking in nervousness. She turned back to give her a brave smile, and went on.

Finally… all that was left was to scale the last wall and then they would be free.

"Put your hands up!" A voice said pushing them forward. Both girls turned and put their hands up, facing the guard that had caught them. It was their friend Ryu. He used to play with them when they were children. If not for Princess Anna, he would be out on the streets, living in poverty. He was well known for his daydreaming of his secret hang. His place where he belonged and everyone had as wacky hair as he did. He called it… Pompadour Land.

"Princess Anna? Tamara? Where are you going?" asked Ryu, obviously taken aback.

"Sorry Ryu…" Anna said softly. One judo kick to the head and Ryu was out cold…

She couldn't let anyone stop her. Tonight, she was breaking free from the prison that had held her for her entire life. After tonight, Anna the Princess would be gone forever. Tonight, Anna the Crusader would be born.

-

A/N: Well that's the end. I hope everybody liked it. If you do please review! Teheheh I changed Ryu's dream just a little. POMPADOUR LAND! Lolly…. Anyway. See ya'll in the next chapter! TT out!


End file.
